


A Series of Awkward Events

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, TaeWon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: "Dawon and Taeyang are awkward with each other"This sentence is often heard within the fandom lately and has been brought up to the SF9 members through Vlive. Dawon denies it and has made an effort to show their relationship through his regular Bingsu Live broadcast. First he invited Taeyang to join his broadcast but he also invited Chani and made Chani sit between them. XD Awkward. Taeyang also made an effort by calling Dawon during his live broadcast. The convo was... awkward XD. Dawon managed to say a soft "I love you" to Taeyang at the end but Taeyang just laughed... awkwardly XD.This story is inspired by the Dingo series, "The Boy Nextdoor"





	A Series of Awkward Events

One morning at the dorm, Dawon woke up feeling the need to use the bathroom. He was still half asleep and his eyes are barely open as he entered the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and started to pee. He was in the middle of peeing when he realized the shower was running. Looking to his side, he saw Taeyang's horrified face, his arms covering what he can cover. He must be in the middle of applying soap coz suds can still be seen on some parts of his body.

It took several more seconds before the situation sank in Dawon's muddled head He quickly finished his business and hurriedly went out while muttering a series of apologies.

/Ugh! That was..../ Dawon thought as he dove on the sofa and repeatedly hit his head on the seat. /My eyes! My eyes! Waaaaaahh!/

/I forgot to lock the door!/ Taeyang scolded himself. /Dawon hyung must be shocked.. this is embarrassing/

\----------------

Later, everyone gathered on the dining table for a late breakfast. Dawon quickly finished his meal but stayed on the table and started playing the new game he downloaded on his phone last night. Taeyang and Chani were in a serious discussion about the choreography for Unlimited. One by one, the members left the table leaving behind Taeyang, Chani, and Dawon who were still in their own worlds.

"Yah! Kang Chani!" Rowoon yelled from their bedroom. "What is this mess you left on the floor?"

"Ooops! I gotta go clean that up first." Chani left and now there's only Taeyang and Dawon.

/Should I leave too?/ Taeyang asked himself. /But it would be weird if I just leave and Chani will tease me again for being awkward with Dawon hyung./

Dawon felt rather than saw the sudden awkward tension in the air. For the first time since he finished eating, he looked up from his phone and realized it's only him and Taeyang on the table.

/Should I talk to him?/ Dawon thought. /I can just keep playing. He can do whatever he wants./

"Is that new?" Taeyang suddenly spoke up.

/Ugh! I hate small talks/ Dawon groaned in his head, /why is it so necessary in situations like this?/ But he still answered Taeyang "Yes"

"Oh," Taeyang returned. /What now?/

Dawon continued playing silently but he's making a lot of mistakes in the game because his mind is distracted thinking how to continue the conversation.

"Is it easy to play?" Taeyang tried again.

"Yeah! You can download it and I'll teach you next time." Dawon replied.

"Oh great!" Taeyang chirped. "Yeah, next time."

"Next time," Dawon repeated, giving him a smile.

Silence........

"I should go finish my talk with Chani," Taeyang finally said, ending the silence.

"Yeah, I should too," Dawon said, already standing and pushing the chair back. "I promised to play with Inseong hyung."

\-----------------

Dawon and Taeyang bumped into each other on their way out of the dorm. They paused as they look each other up and down. Similar black polo shirts, slim dark blue jeans, Taeyang's ripped at his right thigh, while Dawon's has bigger rips on the left thigh. They are both wearing loafers too.

"Oh! Couple outfits!" Youngbin cheered. "Let me take a picture and show it to our Fantasy." He happily started clicking with his phone even if the two boys were not photo-ready yet.

"Hurry up!" Their manager called out. "We're running late!"

Dawon groaned. /I would change if I had time./

Taeyang just followed their manager, blushing in embarrassment. /I hope Youngbin hyung won't post it. We must look really awkward./

In the car Youngbin was laughing while scrolling through his phone. "What's that?" Inseong asked. "The fans," Youngbin tried to say but he's in a laughing fit, he can barely talk. The other boys checked their own phones and started teasing Dawon and Taeyang.

"TaeWon!!"

"Couple"

"Awkward"

"Still awkward"

"What is awkward?"

"Dawon looks angry"

"Look at shy Taeyang!"

"Cute!"

"Awkwaaaaarrrdd!!!!"

"Hahahaha awkward"

\-----------------

They arrived at their final fansign schedule, Taeyang and Dawon are out of their couple outfits and are now in costume and everything went normally as usual. 

At the closing ment, the two happened to be standing beside each other on one end of the line. Beside them, Zuho was playing with a party popper and confetti came flying over them. Taeyang was looking up in awe when one tiny confetti went in his eye. "Aww!" He cried, trying to get the thing out. "Aaahh it hurts!"

Zuho went to get more poppers while the other boys were busy talking to the fans. Dawon was the only one who noticed and came to Taeyang's aid. He cupped Taeyang's face to check his eye. The boy stood still as Dawon leaned closer and tried to blow away the confetti out of Taeyang's eye.

"You don't have to..I think I can..."

"Shhh....Stay still"

"Ah!"

"Sorry... it's almost out, hold on"

"Okay~"

CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK  
AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! CUTE! SWEET! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK

/aa-aaaah~ now it feels awakward/ Dawon groaned inside but he just smiled and winked at the fans.

"Kyaaa~" Taeyang teased the fans. /oh no...again..../

\-----------------

Dawon was having a hard time learning a move for their Unlimited choreography. They were preparing for their first concert and has been practicing daily until late at night. 

Youngbin called for a break so they went out to get some food and water but Dawon stayed behind to practice that move.

Taeyang lingered at the door and looked back at Dawon. "Chani, can you just buy me a sandwich?" He asked. "I'll stay and help Dawon hyung." "Okay!"

"Aaaarrgh!!! Why can't I get it? I always land wrong."

"It's because you make an extra step on this part." Taeyang told him while showing how it should be done. "It should be twist and slide..."

Dawon was surprised. He thought he was alone, but he's thankful Taeyang stayed to teach him.

"Come on, try it again." Taeyang urged him.

Determined, Dawon tried it again cheered when he almost made it. He kept repeating the same move until he got it down perfectly.

"Aaaaahhh!! I got it" Dawon ran to Taeyang for a high five.

"That was perfect, hyung!" Taeyang praised him and playfully pat his head. Dawon giggled to the touch and gave Taeyang a big smile. " Let's do it together!"

They stood side by side and started to dance in sync. They miscalculated their starting distance that on the turn, they hit each other. Taeyang lost his balance. Dawon quickly caught him to break his fall but they both end up on the floor, Taeyang on top of Dawon.

Taeyang pushed himself up a bit to check on Dawon. The older guy was looking straight in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" "You hurt somewhere?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah"

"I'm okay"

Silence.......

"Your eyes are too intense" Dawon teased.

Taeyang laughed and buried his face on Dawon's chest.

"WHAT IS THIS DEVELOPMENT?" Chani loudly interrupted them.

All the members are at the door and witnessed their predicament, taking it out of context.

The two rolled off each other and groaned at the teasings.

\----------------

They went to Japan to promote their new single. Usually, it's Taeyang/Hwiyoung and Dawon/Inseong who are roommates abroad. But Inseong and Hwiyoung are working on a special collaboration. They want to use their time in Japan to work on it. In the end, Dawon and Taeyang became roommates for the first time

The first night wasn't that bad. Most of the time they went into other members room to bother them and just went back to sleep. 

The next night, Rowoon went on Vlive with Chani so Taeyang was locked out and couldn't come in to bother them. Hwiyoung banned Dawon from his room with Inseong coz they couldn't get anything done when he's there.

The two stayed in their room, sulking.

"Let's call Rowoon and Chani and feature in their live!" Taeyang suggested.

"Oh! Good idea! Let's go! Let's go!"

They each took their phone, Taeyang calling Chani and Dawon calling Rowoon. They stare at each other excitedly as they wait for the other two to pick up their calls.

Ringgggg

Riiiingggggg

Riiiiinggggggggg

Silence......

"Do you want to eat out?" Dawon suggested.

"Yeah!"

They went into a small snack shop near their hotel and ordered a variery of fried skewers and regular sushi. It was comfortable. They don't have a lot in common but they both have a knack for jokes and pranking other members. Time passed as they laughed at each other's stories.

"Oooops!" Taeyang accidentally knocked over a sauce bowl. " I'm sorry, omg, let me clean it up!"

Dawon leaned back in his chair, avoiding the sauce from dripping on his clothes. Taeyang leaned over him as he reached for more tissue. He placed a hand on Dawon's shoulder to help his balance as he wiped the far end of the table. 

The tissue was too soaked in sauce, Taeyang's hand slipped and he fell on top of Dawon. The older guy held him by the waist to keep him up. Time stopped as they looked at each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Taeyang whispered.

"Don't be," Dawon smiled. "It was an accident."

Taeyang placed his other hand on Dawon's thigh to push himself up but his foot slipped on the sauce that dripped on the floor and..

Chuuuuu~~~

Their lips connected at the fall

"You just shared a room one night and now you're like this?" Inseong was standing behind them, followed by Hwiyoung who was covering his mouth that was too surprised to close.

"Aah--"

"No--"

/Uugghhh it's awkward again/


End file.
